


The First Order aka the galaxies Free Use Fest

by RussianCaravan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Free Use, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianCaravan/pseuds/RussianCaravan
Summary: Kylux Hard Kinks fill:Kylo Ren has no idea that the First Order is actually some kind of wild pansexual freeuse-fest, and Snoke never thought to tell him, so when a young Lieutenant Hux greets him in the shuttle bay and then promptly asks Kylo if he'd like to come on his face... well, it's up to the author how Kylo responds to that. The important thing is that there's a LOT of fucking and Kylo eventually gets in on it (and Hux). (Explaining how the Order ever gets any work done with all that fucking: optional.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	The First Order aka the galaxies Free Use Fest

_Kylux Hard Kinks fill_

_Kylo Ren has no idea that the First Order is actually some kind of wild pansexual freeuse-fest, and Snoke never thought to tell him, so when a young Lieutenant Hux greets him in the shuttle bay and then promptly asks Kylo if he'd like to come on his face... well, it's up to the author how Kylo responds to that. The important thing is that there's a LOT of fucking and Kylo eventually gets in on it (and Hux). (Explaining how the Order ever gets any work done with all that fucking: optional.):_

Kylo Ren stood at the ship’s door, his new uniform fitting comfortably over his shoulders. This was his first-time meeting members of the First Order other than Snoke, and he had no idea what to expect of his new co-workers. Snoke had thoroughly explained the First Order and its structure; a new and better Empire, run by capable military professionals seeking to bring order back to the galaxy. The people themselves however, he was clueless about, would they be as cruel as his mother had described members of the Imperial High Command? Or was that yet more propaganda the New Republic had shoved down his throat? He contemplated asking for materials to create a mask; his trepidation would surely be etched onto his face as clear as day.

He felt a jolt as the ship landed on _The Finalizer_ , his new home, work, and life. He took a deep breath, and walked confidently out of the ship onto the landing bay. A thin man with bright red hair, about his age, and a group of faceless stormtroopers stood waiting for him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kylo Ren, I am Lieutenant Hux, and I shall be introducing you to the Finalizer and ensuring your comfort” he smiled, lifting his hand. Kylo hesitated, before accepting the handshake, feeling the smooth leather of Hux’s gloves. Looking directly into his eyes, Hux leaned close “You are very handsome, would you like to cum on my face?” Kylo froze. Had he misheard him? Did ‘come’ mean something different within the First Order? Was it an unfamiliar military term?

“E-excuse me?” Kylo stuttered.

“Ah, I apologise, you arrived here directly from the traitorous New Republic didn’t you? They are still confined by the ancient shackles of monogamy. Here, sex is not a precious thing meant to be kept for a ‘chosen one’, it is an enjoyable release of dopamine which encourages workplace productivity and solidifies workplace relationships. Sex is a form of greeting, a resolution to arguments, and an enjoyable past-time to be shared with any and all whom you desire.” Kylo listened intently, this sounded so insane, was he being pranked? Surely Supreme Leader Snoke would have told him if this was such an integral part of life within The First Order? Just at that moment, he heard the unmistakable moans of a woman, he turned to the side to see three women pleasuring each other. By the remaining pieces of clothing left, it appeared to be two stormtroopers and an officer. One of the women was leaning against a TIE fighter, she possessed very large breasts and a cascade of wavy brown hair, her head thrown back in pleasure, as the officer- an older woman wearing only her officers cap- held the other stormtrooper- a slight woman with perky breasts and intricately braided hair, at the brunette’s glistening slit. The slight woman, whose naked rear was on full display for Kylo, seemed to be very much enjoying having her face forcibly pushed into the others pussy, and at the officer’s hands, one tightly gripping her hair and the other caressing (and occasionally spanking) her lovely ass.

At that moment, another moan, this one more brutal and masculine, sounded. On the other side of the shuttle bay where a muscular stormtrooper-possessing dark, regulation-cut hair and a beautifully melodic voice- was lying prone on the ground of the shuttle bay having his ass eaten out by another stormtrooper, their armour still intact minus their helmets and crotch plates. There was a desperation to his cries of pleasure Kylo had only heard on clearly exaggerated holoporns- but this- this sounded genuine. However, this moaning was soon silenced as an officer, a stern looking older man with hair greying on the edges, came to the scene and fed the stormtrooper his cock. His lead to instead a series of muffled moans and then the wet slaps of his throat being fucked.

As Kylo turned back to Hux, he saw that the stormtroopers who had been assigned to greet him had lost interest in their mission and had instead stripped their armour and had begun a small orgy. Two stormtroopers were lying on the ground on their knees, close enough to be passionately kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths, while the other two troopers fucked quickly but gently into them. A symphony of moans, screams, and the sounds of flesh on flesh rang through the shuttle bay. Kylo decided this seemed a bit far to be merely a prank. Kylo turned his attention back to Hux, to see him stroking himself over his trousers, Hux staring intently at Kylo.

“As you can see, this method works amazingly at encouraging bonding. So; I shall restate my request. I find you very attractive, and I would venture many others do as well, and I would be honoured to be fucked by you within an inch of my life before having you cum all over my face.” Kylo was hard- harder than he had ever been in his life. The combination of different bodies all taking pleasure in one another, the smells of sex, and the beauty of Hux’s face had all turned him on like he could not believe.

“That- that sounds… fun” Hux gave him a smug smile

“Just fun?”

“I just… I’ve seen holovideos of it, but I have never actually- yeah, done that.”

“Hmm, a virgin, well while you acclimatise to the First Order and our customs, how would you like to come back to my quarters for some privacy? Sex can happen anywhere of course, but in this case a more private environment may help.” Kylo nodded, feeling as though he had just walked into the most amazing pornographic holovideo ever. “Follow me.” Hux walked at a brisk pace, and Kylo followed right behind, suddenly very excited. When they finally arrive in Hux’s quarters, Hux throws himself at Kylo, kissing him in an incredibly awkward but passionate way. Teeth clashed together, he could taste caf on Hux’s tongue, and Kylo was harder than he had ever been in his life. Hux broke their kiss “We need to get you caught up with the sexual experience of everyone else; we should fuck for hours until you are all… caught up.” Kylo nodded eagerly, going straight back for another kiss. This time, Hux grasped his hair and pulled, causing Kylo to moan and bite Hux’s tongue in response. He seemed to like that, because he promptly pulled at Kylo’s shirt. They both broke away to rid themselves of their clothing, before Hux dropped to his knees.

“Look at this monster cock, fuck I want it inside me, every hole” Hux then took him to the root, one hand massaging his balls while the other worked his length, all while his tongue lavished attention to the tip of his cock and his mouth bobbed up and down, all in perfect timing. The movements were like nothing Kylo had every felt- masturbation was nothing compared to this, he felt his entire body shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright. It all felt like too much, yet not enough, as Hux continued his bobbing, briefly taking him all the way down his throat. Kylo was moaning like an utter whore, he had never felt pleasure like this before, and he felt his orgasm approaching embarrassingly quickly.

“Fuck, Hux, I’m gonna cum” he sputtered, barely able to speak. Hux released him from his mouth, his hand working over his entire cock now, ensuring a consistent speed as Kylo’s legs shook and he came, painting Hux’s face. Huge spurts of cum landed all over The Lieutenant’s face, from his hair to his chin. He licked some of the cum that spattered on his mouth. His eyes were closed, and he looked to be in ecstasy, enjoying the seemingly unending supply of cum dirtying him. Kylo had never witnessed a more beautiful sight. Hux smirked up at him as he reached for the nearest piece of cloth to wipe the cum from his eyelids.

“Do you see the advantages of our system?” Kylo nodded, he was breathing heavily as Hux pushed him onto the bed. Hux straddled him, his still clothed ass pressing against Kylo’s very spend and sensitive cock. Kylo groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“I don’t- I don’t think I can keep going, not for a while at least” a playful gleam appeared on Hux’s face. Hux leaned down across Kylos body, sensually moving his hands up Kylos shoulders and cupping his face. He learnt down to Kylos ear and whispered in a husky voice:

“How would you feel about watching me get fucked by troopers until your nice, huge cock” Hux then rubbed his ass against Kylo’s crotch for emphasis “is ready to take me?” Kylo felt a strange mix of confusion, jealousy, and arousal, but the arousal was certainly winning. He nodded, mentally aroused but physically satiated. Hux winked before slowly sliding off his body and pressing a few buttons on his data pad. Hux then slowly stripped, taking his time to take off his perfectly arranged uniform and folding it away (which he somehow seemed to do in a sexy way, although Kylo felt perhaps he was simply so attracted to this red-headed minx that anything he did was sexy). Although the teasing strip only lasted a minute or so, by the time Hux was naked, and his leaking cock standing proud, there was a knock on the door.

Hux opened said door and in marched a group of three stormtroopers, whose helmets were quick to fall to the group as they rushed to rid themselves of body armour. Kylo had never voyeurism in his holoporn, but this was something else entirely, he felt his mental arousal increase tremendously as he watched each stormtrooper strip and then move to grab and caress Hux. One trooper stood on either side of him, rubbing up against his body while the third slowly worked open Hux with her fingers, leaving an opening perfect for Kylo to see Hux’s hole be slicked with lube and opened. Hux moaned loudly, non-verbally begging for more friction as he rubbed his cock against one of the stormtroopers toned stomachs. The two stormtroopers on either side of Hux mixed their attentions between rough and gentle, the one on the left (standing out by his scarred shoulder and black hair) took Hux’s cock in hand and both quickly and roughly jerking him off, building him to near completion and then leaving him leaking and ever more desperate to cum. He also took the liberty of both biting and kissing along Hux’s neck, not enough to leave bruises, but hard enough for the redness and saliva to be clearly visible across the room. Meanwhile on the right the other trooper (this one a blond) combined his attention between rubbing and caressing Hux’s sides, roughly gripped his pink nipples, and making out with the final trooper. This trooper, the only woman, stood slightly shorter but just as toned as the others, her hair cut short and her clit engorged and leaking cum from a previous encounter. She prepared Hux, slowly moving from one to now four fingers, working open slowly but at times roughly fucking him with her fingers, all while her tongue remained claimed by the blond trooper.

Finally, Hux, his voice desperate and ragged, begged “please, no more teasing, fuck me” The troopers, clearly practised in pleasing, then threw the female trooper onto the ice blue couch, opening her legs wide for Hux’s face to be shoved between them. The blond held Hux’s face down into the dripping pussy, which Hux licked and sucked desperately, while the blond fed her his veiny cock. Meanwhile, the black-haired trooper took Hux roughly from behind, immediately bottoming out straight to the hilt (which, judging by the way Hux’s moans changed and his toes curled, was exactly the way he liked it). Kylo was now well and truly hard, watching Hux be fucked at a brutal pace, all their muffled moans and wet slapping filled the air as Kylo crept closer to watch. He was enamoured by the way Hux’s ass was opened by the jackhammering of the trooper behind him, of Hux’s fingers now moving in and out of her at the same incredible pace, and of the way the troopers breasts bounced and she moaned around the cock fucking her throat. He felt if this went on much longer he would cum without even touching his aching cock. Thankfully, it was not long before the trooper same, squirting all over Hux’s face, coating him in her juices. This caused the blond to then grab her roughly by the hair and throat fuck her even harder before cumming directly down her throat, pumping into her as he now limp cock left her red lips. This left Hux free to moan harder and louder than ever before, as his prostate was hit again and again by the massive cock inside him, and her hand now wrapping around his very red leaking cock. With only a few pumps Hux came, coating her already wet and leaking pussy, and with a few thrusts more so did the trooper behind him. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Hux stood, cum leaking from his red, abused hole, and he cleared his voice “Thank you for our service troopers, I hope you enjoyed your reward.” They saluted, before quickly redressing and leaving in what seemed like an incredible short period of time.

Hux then turned to Kylo, seeing his now purple cock standing at attention, and smirked

“You liked that did you?” Kylo was speechless, as Hux leaned down towards him, all he could do was nod and unconsciously hump into the air, desperate to have his cock touched again “Would you like to cum inside my ass this time?” Hux asked as he ran his hand through Kylos dark and sweaty hair. Again, all he could do was nod. Hux then got on all fours on the bed presented himself, his ass so red, swollen, dripping another mans cum. “Oh, please Kylo, fuck me” Hux begged once again. This was all the encouragement Kylo needed to sit up and guide himself inside the warm, wet, hole.

Kylo moaned in pleasure, despite being so recently used, it was so fucking tight. He quickly picked up speed almost involuntary as Hux moaned louder and louder, begging to be fucked like a whore, begging to be used by his massive cock, begging for Kylo to fuck him hard and rough. Kylo obliged, grabbing Hux’s hips and slamming into him again and again, as fast as he could.

“Hux, fuck, it feels, so fucking good” he gasped out

“Oh, I love your fat cock, please fill me, I want your cum leaking out of me for days” Kylo then heard an even louder gasp, followed by “oh fuck yes, right there, keep hitting there and I will fucking cum so quick, oh fuck” Hux shouted, encouraging Kylo further. Hux didn’t lie, and soon Kylo saw Hux grasp his own cock and cum all over his sheets. His asshole clenched, making Kylo see stars, and after riding through the spasms of Hux’s orgasm, Kylo came deep inside, coating his insides with his seed and falling on top of Hux, exhausted, sweaty, and feeling oh so satisfied. Hux was clearly also finally satiated, as he crawled out from under Kylo and moved him into a position to cuddle. Kylo, as he was falling asleep holding Hux in his arms, softly said “I think I’ll like it here”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope the original submitter likes how it turns out (also sorry this took like, four months)


End file.
